


Untie Me, Daddy

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom/little, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Modern Day AU. Sansa and Petyr enjoy a healthy Daddy Dom/Little Relationship complete with BDSM. Kinktober Contribution. PWP ;) Please read tags!





	Untie Me, Daddy

Sansa was shaking under her blindfold.

She was laying on the bed. She was completely undressed. Her hands and feet were fastened to the corners of their four post bed with safe harnesses. Sansa pulled against them weakly, enjoying the feel as she felt Petyr’s hands wander down her body.

It was the not seeing him that made his touches all the more sensual. He was such an exciting daddy. One moment, he had an ice cube and was tantalizingly rubbing it across her pert, pink nipple. Then he was brushing his mouth against the cold nub, nuzzling it with his mustache. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and the surrounding skin, swirling his tongue and making Sansa wish she could twist away. It was all the more exciting that she couldn’t.

Next, Petyr grabbed a vibrator from beside the bed. It was a red rabbit with prongs to stimulate the clut while it was pumping in and out of her pussy. Instead of inserting the toy into her like he knew she wanted, her turned it on and barely touched it against her clit. Everytime she tried to raise her hips into the contact, he pulled the vibrator away.

Sansa sobbed in frustration. Her pussy was so wet. “Use your words, sweetling,” Petyr said to her. She felt him painfully tweak her unfondled nipple and she gasped. 

“Oh Daddy, I want you to stick that in me,” she moaned.

“Here?” Petyr said, and suddenly she heard the vibrator become louder and suddenly he was thrusting it against her red lips. Sansa obliged and opened her mouth to swallow the red plastic. As he lovingly fucked her face with the vibrator, unbeknownst to Sansa, Petyr was freeing his dick from his pants and getting into position.

He pulled the vibrator from her mouth and Sansa gulped down some much needed air. Petyr chuckled darkly, and allowed Sansa the one gulp of air before he was shoving his own cock down her throat.

Petyr leaned forward as he thrust into Sansa’s willing mouth, and pressed the vibrator up inside her. The rabbit ears buzzed against her clit and Sansa squirmed as Petyr fucked her with the vibrator. His balls smacked against her face and got in the way of her breathing, but Sansa was  _ not _ going to utter their safe word.

Petyr yanked the vibrator out of her. He pulled out of her mouth. She felt his cock slap against her white cheeks on either side, coating her face in her own spit. He did this a couple of more times, before jerking himself off into the hollow of Sansa’s throat. She heard his grunt of satisfaction and felt the warmth pool in her clavicles and spill down her neck.

Petyr wasn’t done, though. He tossed the vibrator onto the bed with a gentle thud, and climbed onto the bed himself. He crawled in between Sansa’s sprawled open legs and Sansa pulled against her restraints. Her cunt was so sensitive from being pummeled, she would have closed her legs if she could.

Petyr sensed this, and she knew she would have to pay. She braced herself as she felt Petyr’s hot breath against her inner thigh. He blew cool air across her mound, and then he gave an experimental lick of her puffy nether lips. A ragged moan escaped Sansa, and Petyr continued with gusto.

He buried his face in her young snatch. His nose rubbed at her swollen bud as he tongued her sweet honey hole. He couldn’t get enough of her taste, darting his tongue in and out of her spasming pussy. He even ventured south and eagerly licked at her puckered pink asshole. Petyr slipped three of his nimble fingers into her juicy pussy, relishing the squelching noise they made as he finger banged her.

Sansa cried out at Petyr’s unforgiving pace. He pummeled her pussy with his fingers until she was begging him, “Daddy, Daddy! Please, Daddy, nooo,” she moaned, as her body shook with her fresh orgasm.

Sansa lay limp, spent. Petyr crawled up her naked body, pausing to swirl his tongue over her belly button and up her ribs, gently sucking her pert nipple into his mouth to wet it and then blowing on it. After, he rested his head against Sansa’s chest then, nestled into her side. He tweaked her other nipple, and calmly lay down with his hand over her breast.

“Daddy, aren’t you going to let me up?” she asked, sounding drowsy.

Petyr needed to sleep, too. “No, I don’t think so,” he said after a pause. “I quite like you like this,” he admitted.

“Petyr! Don’t fall asleep! I won’t be able to get out of these restraints,” she complained.

“Sansa, sweetling, that’s the whole idea.”


End file.
